Dark Generals
The Dark Generals (in Japanese: デスジェネラル<, Desu Jeneraru ''Death Generals) are a group of 7 commanding officers within the Bagra Army, are most powerful Digimon of the army and the Digital World and rulers of the seven kingdoms and are main antagonists in the second half of the anime ''Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. They are under the command of Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon. One by one they all get defeated by the Fusion Fighters. AxeKnightmon revived them back to life as soulless Digimon to get revenge on the Fusion Fighters. And all 7 of them merge together to form the Ultimate Dark General; GrandGeneramon. After GrandGeneramon easily defeated Shoutmon X7, AxeKnightmon sent Mikey's, Shoutmon's, Ballistamon's, and Dorululumon's souls into Prison Land. They confronted the Death Generals to get revenge on Mikey and easily defeated Shoutmon X3. Olegmon betrayed the other Death Generals and the good Apollomon emerged from Apollomon Whispered and destroyed him for good, allowing Taiki, Olegmon, and the others back to the Bagra Empire to return to their bodies. Each of them also uses their own variant of the Darkness Loaders to control the Digimon at will. Members *Dorbickmon the Fire-fury *NeoVandemon/NeoMyotismon the Moonlight *Zamielmon the Wood-spirit *Splashmon the Water Tiger *Olegmon the Gold Pirate (later betrayed the other Dark Generals and joined the Fusion Fighters) *Gravimon the Earth Spirit *Apollomon the Sun (later redeemed himself) **Apollomon Whispered (the true evil self) **GrandGeneramon (All 7 Dark Generals combined form) Kingdoms of the Bagra Army Due to a cataclysm sometime in the past, the Digital World of Digimon Xros Wars was split and divided into 108 "Zones", mini-worlds separated by a featureless expanse that most Digimon is unable to travel through on their own. The Code Crowns for each Zone bestow complete dominion over that Zone, as well as the ability to travel to other Zones. It was revealed that the Digital World was originally one area until it was broken up into different zones. When Bagramon reclaimed all 108 Code Crowns, he reconstructed the Digital World into seven great kingdoms orbiting his fortress, the Bagra Pandæmonium, and created an eighth spiritual kingdom named "Prison Land" as a place to imprison his foes. *'Bagra Pandæmonium' (バグラ大魔殿, Bagura Daimaden): An evil city that is the expanded headquarters of the Bagra Army, and the location of Lord Bagra's castle. It is set at the center of the seven Lands. *'Dragon Land' (ドラゴンランド, Doragon Rando): A land of flower fields and rocky terrain. The Dark General Dorbickmon the Fire-fury controls this Land until he is slain by the new Fusion Fighters team. *'Vampire Land' (ヴァンパイアランド, Vanpaia Rando): A spooky forest land. The Dark General NeoMyotismon the Moon-light controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters. *'Honey Land' (ハニーランド, Hanī Rando): An area filled with forests and flowerbeds. The Dark General Lord Zamielmon the Wood-spirit controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters. *'Cyber Land' (サイバーランド, Cyber Land) is a high-tech city-like kingdom. The Dark General Splashmon the Water-tiger controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters. *'Gold Land' (ゴールドランド, Gōrudo Rando): A golden ocean-like kingdom. The Dark General Olegmon the Gold-thief controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters. Later, in the Prison Land, Olegmon betrays the other Dark Generals and joins Mikey and the other Fusion Fighters, but was killed again by GrandGeneramon. *'Canyon Land' (キャニオンランド, Kyanion Rando) is a rocky land which resembles the Grand Canyon. The Dark General Gravimon the Earth-god controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters. *'Bright Land' (ブライトランド, Buraito Rando) is an immense plain watched over by a brilliant sun. "Apollomon the Sun-wheel", a heroic Digimon, is nominally the Dark General of Bright Land, but the true general is his evil, possessed-form, Apollomon Whispered, the self-proclaimed "evil sunspot lurking within the bright sun". The Land is dominated by Apollonia Tower, which sucks out the vitality of the land below order to support the growth of a lush, paradisical garden at its top. At the foot of the tower, most of Apollomon's citizens have been imprisoned within immovable restraints that force them to remain in awkward positions out in the hot sun; this is due to Apollomon needing to send negative energy to the Bagra Pandæmonium, without being willing to execute his beloved citizens. The top of the tower can only be reached by climbing a huge, perilous staircase on one's own power, but if one falls off the staircase, they will plummet straight to Hell's Field. *'Hell's Field' (ヘルズフィールド>, Heruzu Fīrudo): A dangerous wasteland which is a literal hell that resides beneath Bright Land. It is Lord Bagra's hell, which means that evil Digimon are actually empowered there, while good Digimon are weakened. There are many floating islands floating above a vast plain, and the islands contain such hazards as a lake of acerbic fluid that eats away at data and a field of spikes made out of the "hardest metal", as well as a black and white castle. The castles are part of the Hell's Field program, which is controlled by Apollomon: opposing armies are set in each castle, and a black or white rose emblem is placed on the lead general of the respective army. The exit to Hell's Field remains sealed until one of the roses transmits a signal recording its general's death to both castles. After Whispered revealed himself, he dropped the Xros Heart United Army into Hell's Field, where Taiki was set as the general of the Xros Heart United Army at the white castle, and Yuu was set as the general over the Twilight Army as well as Apollomon's forces at the black castle. Although Taiki managed to lead his army to victory, he was unwilling to kill Yuu to escape, and so allowed Wisemon to simulate his death in order to make the rose send off the death signal to the castles. Meanwhile, Apollomon digixrosed the defeated Lilithmon and Blastmon into Lilithmon (Monster), allowing them to absorb all the energy of Hell's Field and eventually annihilating it in a massive explosion. *'Prison Land': A bizarre spiritual dimension and an eighth kingdom where AxeKnightmon sent and imprisoned the souls of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, as well as the souls of the seven Dark Generals. In a last-ditch effort, Mikey Kudō let AxeKnightmon send his own soul there, in an attempt to break his friends out Gallery Images Apollomon Whispered (Xros Wars).png Death Generals (Xros Wars).png Dorbickmon.gif GrandGeneramon (Imcomplete).png Gravimon Death General.gif NeoVamdemon.png Olegmon xros Wars.png Splashmon xros wars.png Zamielmon.png Bagra Army's Kingdoms The Demon Nest.jpg|The "Demon Nest", main core of the Bugra Army's seven kingdoms at Bagra Pandæmonium. The Bagra Pandemonium.jpg|The Bagra Pandemonium kingdom. Bagra Pandæmonium.JPG|Bagra Pandemonium (バグラ大魔殿, Bagura Daimaden?). Bright Land.JPG Hell's Field.JPG Trivia *The Dark Generals are themed after the elements which constitute the Wu Xing and the Moon and Sun (yin and yang), each representing one of the seven days of the week. Navigation Category:Military Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations